


Bridge to Paradis (levihan fanfic)

by a_golden_hearted_snk_fan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And then this happened, F/M, I decided to rewatch it and cried a river, bridge to terabithia au, luckily the movie was easy to find, this one was pretty tough to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan/pseuds/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan
Summary: Bridge to Terabithia AU with Levi as Jess and Hanji as Leslie
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Bridge to Paradis (levihan fanfic)

Levi Ackerman, a 12-year-old boy, ran quickly along with his 8-year-old cousin, Mikasa, towards the bus so as not to get late for their so-called school.

With Zeke and Reiner always pushing him in the hallways and teasing him in class.

And with Pieck always making Mikasa cry at him by stealing her candy and money.

And with his nickname being “Farmer boy” just because they have a farm in which he must help.

It was not school for him, it was fucking hell.

Theis family’s financial struggle totally made it worse for him.

His only escape though, was his notebook and color pencils.

He loved art.

And he was really really good at it.

But even that doesn’t get appreciated by his uncle, Kenny, who’s been living with them ever since their dad was gone.

No, it’s not “dead” gone, it’s “leaving everyone behind and never coming back” gone.

He really hates his father.

Kenny was not bad like him, but he sure was unbearable sometimes.

And along with Levi’s mother, Kuchel, they were all one fucked up family.

…

Another day.

Another day of getting pushed and thrown papers at.

The only thing that made this day just a little exciting was the race Levi’s been training for at home.

Another thing was Hanji Zoe.

The new girl.

Aka the new victim to this school’s monsters.

Poor girl got already laughed at when she dropped her school bag before sitting down.

Anyway, it was race time.

As they lined up to start, unfortunately with Zeke sticking his ass with Levi.

Surprisingly, Hanji joined in.

“Hey new girl! Zeke yelled, This is for boys!”

“Afraid of being beat by a girl?” Levi replied, making her chuckle.

And so, the race began.

And guess who won?

Well, it was about to be Levi if it wasn’t for Hanji being so damn fast.

Was she even real?

He lost what he’s been training for last week.

His day just got ruined.

Great.

And when they went out of the bus, Hanji did so with them too.

So they’re next-door neighbours.

More great.

And later on, Levi realised that his cousin doodled on his notebook.

Even more great.

And would you look at Kenny siding with her although she touched his stuff.

He hates to admit it, but he feels jealous when he sees how they hug and take care of the garden together.

And how Kuchel, his own mother, drowns her with hugs and kisses.

Sure, he’s no attention seeker, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want it.

That he doesn’t need it.

…

Peeking from her seat before him, Hanji admired as Levi was drawing his heart out.

But upon noticing her, he closed his notebook.

Yet that didn’t stop her from sharing a treat with him.

And later on, she got the chance to take a good look at his drawings after picking up his fallen notebook.

“Wow! you’re really good at drawing, like, more than any kid I’ve ever seen!”

We gotta admit it, he was touched at that moment.

Someone actually appreciated his art.

“Oh…..thanks”

She flashed him a smile before she kept going.

She doesn’t seem that bad.

Another thing that proved that point, was when she read her writing.

It was beautiful and wild, just like his imagination.

Just like her imagination.

And just like her.

They sat together in the bus after she almost got beat the crap out of by Pieck for sitting in her seat.

Luckily, he was there to save her.

As they went down, she waved goodbye at her as if they were best buddies.

“You’re really asking for it” Levi told her.

“It’s coming anyway, so might as well have some fun”

“Messing with her is a weird kind of fun”

“And what’s your kind of fun?”

“…… I don’t know”

“Wanna have some fun?”

And so, they raced towards the forest near them, leaving Mikasa happy after she was promised for some dolls.

They walked into the forest until they found a creek.

“Oi! What are you doing?” Levi asked Hanji as she held the rope tied above them.

“Hehe, this is gonna be fun”

“Oi Hanji! Don-”

“YAHOOO!”

Hanji yelled as she swang back and forth before landing next to Levi.

“Are you crazy? You could’ve died!”

“So what? At least I had happy final moments”

“….you’re insane”

“yeah, I get that a lot. Come on, you should try it too!”

Levi reluctantly held the rope from her, took a good grip, then jumped and let gravity do its thing.

The wind playing around with his hair.

The sky looking brightly above him as he flew.

He felt like a bird flying free.

It was such a pleasant feeling.

They continued to do it again and again, until Hanji’s curiosity kicked in.

“I wonder what’s on the other side”

“Probably something you wouldn’t want to face, like a bear”

“But what if it’s something else?”

“Like what?”

“What if there’s a kingdom? our kingdom?”

“You know that’s not true”

“Only one way to find out”

That was the last thing he heard before she swang and threw herself to the other side.

“Hanji!!”

Levi followed along quickly to make sure she was okay.

She was, and she was calling him to follow her.

As they went deeper in between the huge trees surrounding them.

“Hanji, look” Levi pointed to one of the trees.

And there was an old treehouse.

Hanji gasped in amazement as they climbed up to it.

She kept looking in awe at the view infront of them.

“This is so beautiful”

“…yeah”

“Why don’t we make this our kingdom?”

“You’re being ridiculous”

“I’m not, what you see is a normal forest, but what I see is different”

He looked at her in confusion.

“And what are you seeing right now?”

Hanji smiled as she replied

“I see big, different sized creatures of different kinds, walking around in a wide area, all surrounded by a big wall”

“How the hell can you see all of that, or are you just imagining?”

“I’m not, Levi. I can really see it”

Levi was dumbfounded, so he asked her.

“How do you see it?”

“Just close your eyes, and keep your mind wide open”

He did just as she said, and when he opened his eyes, he stared in bewilderment.

There it was.

The big land protected by a wall.

The weird looking, different sized giants.

That beautiful scenery was something he couldn’t believe.

Hanji was right.

It was their kingdom.

Their own kingdom.

“Do you see it now, Levi?”

“Yes I do, Hanji. It’s beautiful”

“It is. This is our land, Levi”

Even she couldn’t believe it.

Another thing she couldn’t believe.

Was the smile on Levi’s face.

She was looking at him, surprised, and he noticed her staring at him.

“What? Is there something on my face?”

“Yeah, a smile I never expected”

He only realised it now that he was smiling.

He blushed at the thought and looked back at the land.

“So…. what should we name these creatures?”

“They’re giants, let’s call them Titans”

“Mhm, and what about the land?”

Hanji looked at it, smiling.

“Paradis”

That name sounded like Paradise, and it really made sense.

Because that land in front of them.

Was their own Paradise.

…

Everyday, after school.

They both went to Paradis.

Spending time on the treehouse they repaired.

Chatting about themselves and other random stuff.

Sometimes, they have what they love to call “expeditions”, in which they discover the different titans around them.

Turns out there were some smart ones that they were able to train.

Like “The Female Titan” who was able to summon other titans by its scream, and was so good at fighting.

As well as “The Jaw Titan” who was smaller than the other ones, but had such a strong jaw that it could turn a tree branch into dust in a split second, not to mention its quick moves when jumping from a tree to another.

It sounded useless to train them, but it turns out that there was a big, hairy titan who was killing the other innocent creatures.

“The Beast Titan”

Even that monkey had his helpers “The Armoured Titan” who had armor covering his body like a knight, and “The Cart Titan” who was rather small but surprisingly fast.

Those three resembled some people who ruined their life. And they had to defeat them.

It was gonna be a hard fight, but it was their land and they were gonna protect it at all costs.

…

Levi was planning on a new drawing for Paradis before falling asleep.

And right when he woke up.

He held his notebook for one last time before-

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVI”

His mum, his uncle and his cousin surprised him.

He almost forgot it was his birthday today.

He smiled softly as the three of them sang to him before Mikasa gave him the cake and Kenny gave him his gift.

“It’s cheap stuff, but I hope you like it”

“No, it’s not, I love it. Thank you guys”

Kenny never showed his caring directly, but he truly did care for him.

The thing that broke the calm atmosphere was a sound in the farm.

There was an animal in there.

It seemed like it ruined some plants.

“How are we goona get rid of that?”

“We have no choice but to kill it”

“Kill it?” Levi completely disagreed with that.

And in the next day.

“Go, and don’t come back”

He said to the raccoon before letting it go in the forest.

Kenny was not pleased.

“This is NOT like one of your fantasies, this is the real world, Levi. Get your head out of the clouds and don’t disobey me!”

Levi silently nodded and went to his room.

Maybe Kenny was right.

All those fantasies were not true.

Him and Hanji just had their heads on the clouds.

…

“So, how are we gonna defeat the beast titan?” Hanji asked Levi as they were on the bus.

“…. You know there are no titans, Hanji. You’ve got your head on the clouds”

“Huh?!” Hanji was surprised by his response.

“You’re Paradis’s king, you know you can’t betray your kingdom”

That was enough to make Levi feel guilty for his words as he looked out from the window.

And as soon as he saw a dog, he knew how to apologize.

…

“You’re my cousin! but you’re an older brother for me! And an older brother is supposed to protect his sister!”

Mikasa yelled at Levi, before she ran away, crying.

That scum named Pieck stole her food, again. 

Levi felt helpless for not being able to avenge his sister.

But thanks to Hanji’s wild mind and observation, they found a way.

…

“Dear Pieck, I’ve be-”

“No! you write that!”

“My handwriting is terrible, keep going, Levi”

As they sat on the treehouse, writing the fake love letter from Porco, whom Hanji have noticed Pieck staring at too often.

They were gonna get such an epic revenge.

And she was gonna suffer what they all suffered.

And that’s exactly what happened.

Pieck was so devastated as Proco rejected her assumptions and pushed her away.

She even missed the bus to go back home as everyone laughed at her.

The next day though, they realised the mistake they made.

As they heard that Pieck was crying her heart out in the bathroom.

They went to the door and heard her cries.

“I think we should talk to her”

“Yeah, but you should do that by yourself. I can’t go to girls bathroom”

“No! don’t let me do that alone”

“The girl who faces titans and trains them herself in Paradis can’t face a crying girl alone?”

“….Fair point”

…

Waiting for her to start talking in the treehouse, Levi drew the symbol for their land, using the art kit that Hanji gave him for his birthday, as she was petting the dog he brought her as an apology.

She looked a bit off than usual.

“So, how did it go?”

“She has an abusive father”

“Huh?”

“He hits her! Which is why she bullies us in school”

“Because she’s hurt by her father?”

“Yes. I felt so bad for her. She apologized to me for what she did”

“Didn’t see that coming from her”

“Neither did I. She promised me to not do it again and so we shared some gum and befriended each other”

“Wow, so the plan did work anyway”

“Yup, LEVI WATCH OUT!”

She yelled before she pushed him away from the boulder which was thrown at them.

“It’s the beast titan! He’s attacking us!”

“Let’s get out of the house first!”

Levi was halfway down there before another boulder was thrown towards him.

“LEVI!”

“Oh shi-”

He couldn’t even finish his sentence before…

Before he was picked up by a titan.

It was not any titan, it was the cart titan.

Oh right, they befriended Pieck so she’s now by their side.

“WOHOO, THANK YOU PIECK” Hanji yelled as she helped Levi out of the titan’s mouth.

“Ugh, disgusting”

“At least you’re safe, now”

She gave him a quick hug before she started whistling.

In other words, calling the female titan and the jaw titan.

Their army.

“Okay little puppy, you gotta stay here, we’ll be back”

“Hanji, looks like it’s time for us to beat the living shit out of the enemies”

“Hell yeah it is. Let’s go!”

And so, Hanji tied up some weapons on the cart titan’s back then climbed on it and Levi did so on the jaw titan.

And they both started jumping from a tree to another, with the female titan following along.

“Levi!”

“What!”

“I haven’t told you this, but I’ve always wanted to ride the cart titan!”

“Congrats! Your dream came true!”

“YAHOO”

They kept going until they reached their enemies.

The beast and the armoured.

they had to win this war.

For Paradis’s sake.

Their land’s sake.

With a hand gesture from Hanji, the female titan screamed, summoning the normal titans who followed her order and ran towards the armoured titan.

By that, they blocked its movement as their leader started attacking it with her strong punches and kicks.

Meanwhile, Levi and Hanji took care of the big monkey.

First by attacking him with the weapons they made.

The thunder spears.

They were basically pines tied to sticks, but in Paradis, they were explosive spears that, along with good aim, can have a big damage on their enemy.

Shooting those thunder spears on the beast titan’s eyes, then on its legs, they made him fall down.

“THIS IS FOR ATTACKING OUR KINGDOM, PUNK”

“WE ARE PARADISIANS AND NO ONE CAN DEFEAT US”

They both yelled, before letting the jaw titan take care of the body, while the armoured titan was long gone too.

They made it.

They defeated their enemies.

They protected their land.

No words can describe how happy they were.

They hugged each other tightly with pure joy.

“We did it, Levi!”

“Yeah, we saved our kingdom”

“We should celebrate”

“How?”

Sadly, her answer was interrupted by the rain.

It started pouring heavily.

So they had to go home quick.

“Aww, you poor doggo, you got wet? let’s get you home now”

Hanji teased her puppy as they both ran to their houses.

Then it was time to part ways.

She looked at Levi for one last time, waving at him;

“See you!”

Levi looked back at her admiringly.

He felt something towards her, but he didn’t know what it was.

“Yeah, see you”

He replied with a smile, before turning around and going to his house.

Little did he know…

…

Finally the weekend came.

He was about to stay home drawing before going to the forest.

But that phone call changed his plans.

“It’s your girlfriend” Mikasa teased him as she gave him the phone.

“She’s not my girlfriend” Levi argued thinking it was Hanji, since Mikasa likes to tease them when they’re together.

Yet when he took the call.

“Ms Rico?”

Now that was someone he wished would be his girlfriend.

And who can blame him? Everyone had a crush on Rico Brzenska, the music teacher.

She was so friendly and kind, and my god was she gorgeous.

She even supported his talent along with Hanji.

“Hey there, Levi! Are you free today?”

“Y-yeah, why?”

“Well I thought you might wanna come with me to the museum. What do you think?”

The museum was a place he always wanted to go to.

Now’s his chance.

“Hold on, let me see if I can”

So he went towards his mother’s bedroom to ask her.

“Hey mum”

“…”

“Mum”

“…mm huh?”

“I’m going with my teacher to the museum, is that okay?”

“….mhm yeah sure”

She may have been sleep-talking, but she did say yes so he prepared himself to go.

As the teacher picked him up on the car, he looked at Hanji’s house, thinking he might be able to invite her with them. 

“Forgetting something?”

He later brushed off that idea.

“No, let’s go”

Not knowing he’d regret it soon.

…

It was memorable.

Different kinds of art everywhere.

Landscapes.

Portraits.

Crafts.

Sculptures.

It was all in one place.

And it was beautiful.

He spent such a fun time with Rico, discovering different stuff and gaining a bit of knowledge and ideas along the way.

After a few hours of enjoyment, she took him back home.

“Thank you so much for today, Ms Rico”

“Oh don’t metion it. We should do this more often, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, we should. Bye teacher”

She took off as he entered the house.

“Hey guys!”

“I’ve told you, mum!” He heard Mikasa say.

“Oh sweetie!”

Kuchel shouted before hugging him tightly, crying.

He was so confused!

“Wait, what’s going on?”

“We thought you were dead!” Mikasa yelled before Kenny silenced her.

“Where did you go, kid?”

“Mom, I told you I was going with my teacher to the- but why? What happened?”

It took a few silent moments before Kenny spoke:

“Your friend, Hanji”

“W-what’s with Hanji?’

“…. she’s dead”

He couldn’t believe it.

“She fell and drowned in the creek where there was a rope, she must’ve tried to get across using it and it broke”

It felt wrong.

She couldn’t have died.

She shouldn’t have.

No!

It was wrong.

“No, it couldn’t have broken, it was tight, it never broke! It wouldn’t have!”

“I’m sorry, kid. But it did”

Lies.

It’s all lies.

She can’t die like that.

She’s always been the curious, enthusiastic and strong Hanji.

They were friends.

Maybe even more than friends.

Also, they had Paradis.

They had their own Paradise to take care of.

They were gonna celebrate the freedom of their kingdom today.

She can’t just die today.

“No! you’re lying! She’s NOT DEAD! SHE SHOULDN’T BE! YOU’RE LYING!”

He yelled at them before running away, leaving Kuchel crying even more.

She can’t be.

She can’t just leave him alone like that.

He thought so while running towards her house.

Only to find it crowded by emergency vehicles.

That’s when it hit him.

That’s where he believed the breaking truth.

That’s when he had no choice but to accept.

That Hanji Zoe is dead.

…

The next day, Levi woke up.

Feeling numb.

Mssing a part of his soul.

Missing her.

After having breakfast, his mother asked him.

“Levi, your uncle thought he’d take you to Zoe’s house to pay respects, I’ll stay with Mikasa”

And so, he went with Kenny to their neighbours, greeted by Albert, the puppy he gave her.

As soon as Hanji’s father saw him, he went towards him and hugged him tightly.

Levi didn’t know how to face him.

“Hello Levi… She loved you, you know?”

That’s when it hit him.

What he felt towards Hanji was more than just friendship.

It was love.

A love he couldn’t turn back to her.

“In her old school… no one accepted her, she couldn’t have friends, she felt…lonely.

But when I saw her with you, Levi, I…..finally saw happiness in her..”

The tears couldn’t let him finish his sentence properly.

“Levi, you’re the best firend she’s ever had….. Thank you so much”

Levi looked at him with pain filling his heart.

“…..you’re welcome”

Suddenly, an image of her passed by him.

Following her, he went to his music teacher.

“Levi…”

“Next time, let’s invite Hanji with us…. She’d like that”

Rico totally understood what he meant.

She felt sorry for him.

Because she knew he blamed himself for her death.

…

The next day at school felt so shitty for him.

Music from his favorite teacher was nothing to his ears now that she’s gone.

And what really pissed him off was Zeke.

“Looks like you’re now the fastest boy in this class, heh?”

How dare he joke about her death?

Haw dare he even say a word about her?

Enraged, Levi gave him a strong punch, throwing him off his chair.

Of course, the teacher told him to wait for her outside.

Yet she didn’t yell at him.

In contrary, she sympathized with him. Since she herself knew the pain of loss when she lost her husband.

Later on, he got pushed by Reiner, again.

They really had no feelings, huh?

But when he got into the bus, he saw the jerk holding his bleeding nose.

Right before Pieck sat next to him.

So she was the one who avenged him.

Anyway, getting out of the bus, he waited for a while for Hanji to come out.

So that they can race to their land together.

But she didn’t.

So he went there alone, leaving Mikasa behind.

When he reached the creek, he found the broken rope.

So that’s how she fell.

He also found a fallen tree, connecting the two sides.

It must’ve fallen from the war that day.

He used it to get across.

“HANJI!”

He called her, hoping that he finds her.

“HANJI!”

Desperately waiting for an answer as he goes deeper in the forest.

“HANJI! WHERE ARE YOU?”

“LEVI!”

Huh?

“Hanji?”

Is that her?

“LEVI!”

He heard a female voice calling him again.

“OI HANJI!”

“LEVI!”

He kept trying to follow the voice.

Only to be disappointed.

“Levi! Help me! I’m stuck!”

It was Mikasa stuck in the fallen tree.

“Calm down, don’t move. I’ve got you”

Helping her up and away, he got mad at her for following him.

“Why are you following me?”

“I was worried about you!”

“This is our place! Go home!”

She refused to go, so he pushed her out of anger.

“I said go home!”

Crying, Mikasa went back to Kenny, who hugged her asking what’s the matter.

And in the forest, Levi was searching for his love.

Lost in his land.

Lost in his thoughts.

Buried in his guilt.

He saw a shadow, it was chasing him.

What could that be?

They already defeated their enemies.

Could it be his mistake?

The mistake of not calling her that day?

No!

He doesn’t want to see it!

Running away from the mysterious shadow.

Scared.

He tripped and fell.

“NO!” 

He screamed as the figure caught him.

“Shh, it’s okay, kid. It’s me”

It was Kenny.

Levi gave up to his touch.

He needed it after all.

As his uncle held him close, tears flooded from his eyes.

He was crying.

“It’s all gone….. She’s gone…. and it’s all my fault”

“Don’t you say stuff like that!”

“But it is!…. i-if I called her to come with us to the museum that day….she….she wouldn’t have died like that…..alone. S-She would’ve come…. a-and she would’ve liked it…..W-why didn’t I call her?….It’s all my fault”

Kenny looked at him sadly, embracing him tighter.

“No no no not at all. None of that makes it your fault. Her death didn’t make any sence, it’s a horrible thing but…. It’s not your fault, Levi, okay? If you wanna keep her alive, keep the special things she gave you… That’s how she’ll always stay by your side”

Levi hugged him back tightly.

They stayed like that for a while, feeling each other’s warmth.

“Now let’s go back home, shall we?”

…

Sitting on her bed, playing with the dolls Hanji gave her.

Mikasa ignored Levi who came towards her.

“Mikasa… I’m sorry I pushed you… I was wrong…. and I really miss you talking to me…..sister”

Mikasa just turned away without responding.

She really was mad.

He can’t blame her.

But little did she know the surprise he was about to make for her.

…

The next day was a working day.

Using the timber left by the Zoe family, Levi was gonna build something.

A connection between the world and their kingdom.

A bridge.

Using the fallen tree as a base, he started hammering and cutting

After a lot of hard work, there it was.

For once, he was proud of himself.

And Hanji must be proud of him too.

Now it was time to bring Mikasa.

…

“Hey Mikasa”

She still ignored him.

“I’m playing with my dolls, don’t disturb us”

“Well, can I just ask your dolls a question?”

“Ugh, what is it?”

She said while reluctantly handing him one.

“Are you good enough to be a princess?”

Well, that attracted her attention for sure.

Levi continued to “talk” to the doll.

“No? Do you know anyone who’s good enough to be one?”

He then looked at her, making her smile happily.

“Who is it?”

he didn’t respond to her, he just stood up, asking for her hand.

…

“Watch out there…. one more step…. go up…..”

Guiding his blindfolded “sister”, they went over the bridge he built.

“You can take it off”

She did so, expecting a surprise.

“What am I missing?”

“You don’t see it? The titans looking at you curiously? Waiting for their new ruler?”

“No? How can I see it?”

“Just close your eyes, and keep your mind wide open”

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to follow what her “brother” said.

And when she opened her eyes.

“Woah! They’re huge!”

She saw all those titans looking at her, just like Levi said.

“That’s so cool, and the land is so beautiful too”

“Hey princess! Look”

She then noticed a titan coming close to her, putting a crown on her head.

She smiled happily, as every titan bowed to her.

“Princess Mikasa, welcome to your land, Paradis”

“Paradis” she repeated happily, looking at Levi, who was smiling at her proudly.

…

As Mikasa was playing with the female titan, Levi sat on the treehouse.

The one he stayed in with her.

As he finished drawing the symbol of Paradis.

Which was what he loved to call “The wings of freedom”

Because everyone was free in their land.

“That’s such a nice drawing, Levi”

Huh?

He knew that voice!

Could it be…

He turned around, only to be greeted by nothing.

“I’m over here, shorty”

He looked up.

It….

It was her.

It was Hanji.

But she looked different.

Something was on her back.

Wings.

“Yeah, I know. It’s weird for me to have wings but I’m just a spirit now, Levi”

“….that explains a lot”

He looked deeply into her eyes.

She’s still as beautiful as she was before she died.

“Hanji, I’ve wanted to tell you this, but it was too late when I realised”

“Hm?”

“….I love you, Hanji”

Hanji was shocked by what he just said to her.

but what was more shocking, was the blush on his grumpy face.

She couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Oi, what’s so funny?”

“Y-your face, hahaha. Oh god! Levi you’re so cute”

Levi gave a small chuckle at her, as they kept looking at each other.

“The truth is, I’ve always wanted to tell you the same thing. And now’s my only chance”

“Only chance?”

“I can only visit you once, and I wanna take the chance and say: I love you too, Levi”

This time, she was blushing too.

And tearing up as well.

“Levi”

“Hm?”

“Thank you for being with me”

“Thank you for being with me too”

“I’m gonna miss you so much Levi!”

He started crying as well.

“Me too, Hanji”

She jumped on him and hugged him tightly, he did the same.

They didn’t wanna let go.

But they had to.

As she started slowly fading away.

“Oh, looks like my time is over. I’ll keep watching you though, okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll make you proud”

“You always do”

Sharing one last, quick but loving kiss, she kept fading.

“See you, Levi!”

Wiping his tears, as Hanji fully disappeared, he smiled.

“See ya, Hanji. Keep watching us”

**Author's Note:**

> This one took me like 5 days to complete lol. Hopefully they're worth it.


End file.
